fanmade_films_4fandomcom-20200214-history
20th Century Studios
20th Century Fox is an American film studio currently owned by 21st Century Fox. Films Distributor # The Post (2017) - USA - PG-13 - 22/12/17 # Ferdinand (2017) - Worldwide - U''' - 09/12/17 # Kingsman: The Golden Circle (2017) - Worldwide - '''15 - 20/09/17 # Cars 3 (2017) - Worldwide - U''' - 14/07/17 # War for the Planet of the Apes (2017) - Worldwide - '''12A - 11/07/17 # Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul (2017) - Worldwide - U''' - 26/05/17 # Logan (2017) - Worldwide - '''15 - 01/03/17 # Hidden Figures (2016) - Worldwide - PG - 17/02/17 # Assassin's Creed (2016) - Worldwide - 12A - 01/01/17 # Trolls (2016) - Worldwide - U''' - 21/10/16 # Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) - Worldwide - '''U - 15/07/16 # Independence Day: Resurgence (2016) - Worldwide - 12A - 23/06/16 # Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip (2015) - Worldwide - U''' - 12/02/16 # The Revenant (2015) - Worldwide - '''15 - 15/01/16 # Bridge of Spies (2015) - International - 12A - 26/11/15 # The Martian (2015) - Worldwide - 12A - 30/09/15 # Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials (2015) - Worldwide - 12A - 10/09/15 # Titanic Inside Out (2015) - International - U''' - 24/07/15 # Kingsman: The Secret Service (2014) - Worldwide - '''15 - 29/01/15 # Exodus: Gods and Kings (2014) - Worldwide - 12A - 26/12/14 # The Maze Runner (2014) - Worldwide - 12A - 10/10/14 # Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (2014) - Worldwide - 12A - 12/07/14 # How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) - Worldwide - PG - 27/06/14 # The Monuments Men (2014) - International - 12A - 14/02/14 # Turbo (2013) - Worldwide - U''' - 18/10/13 # Romeo and Juliet (2013) - USA - '''PG-13 - 11/10/13 # Chasing Mavericks (2012) - USA - PG - 26/10/12 # Won't Back Down (2012) - USA - PG - 28/09/12 # Rise of the Planet of the Apes (2011) - Worldwide - 12A - 11/08/11 # X-Men: First Class (2011) - Worldwide - 12A - 01/06/11 # The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader (2010) - Worldwide - PG - 09/12/10 # Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2010) - Worldwide - PG - 25/08/10 # Ice Age 3 (2009) - Worldwide - U''' - 01/07/09 # City of Ember (2008) - USA - '''PG - 10/10/08 # Nim's Island (2008) - USA - PG - 04/04/08 # The Simpsons Movie (2007) - Worldwide - PG - 25/07/07 # The Fountain (2006) - UK - 15 - 26/01/07 # Ice Age 2 (2006) - Worldwide - U''' - 07/04/06 # Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (2005) - Worldwide - '''12A - 19/05/05 # Agent Cody Banks 2 (2004) - Worldwide - PG - 26/03/04 # Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World (2003) - Worldwide - 12A - 28/11/03 # The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (2003) - Worldwide - 12A - 17/10/03 # Agent Cody Banks (2003) - Worldwide - 12A - 25/07/03 # X-Men 2 (2003) - Worldwide - 12A - 01/05/03 # Daredevil (2003) - Worldwide - 15 - 14/02/03 # Home Alone 4 (2002) - USA - PG - 08/11/02 # Road to Perdition (2002) - UK - 15 - 27/10/02 # Minority Report (2002) - UK - 12 - 04/07/02 # Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (2002) - Worldwide - PG - 16/05/02 # Ice Age (2002) - Worldwide - U''' - 22/03/02 # Planet of the Apes (2001) - Worldwide - '''12 - 17/08/01 # Dr Dolittle 2 (2001) - Worldwide - PG - 27/07/01 # Cast Away (2000) - USA - PG-13 - 22/12/00 Category:Film Distributors